criminalcasegamefandomcom-20200222-history
Duncan Young
Duncan Young (also known as "The Night Walker"), the face behind the guise of a mythical creature known as the Night Walker, was the killer of urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez in The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay). Prior to that, he made physical appearances in the previous five cases. Profile wanted to award this medal to Duncan for his sacrifice years before the events of Hearts of Ice.]] Duncan is a former police officer, and the elder brother of Pacific Pay PD's junior officer Amy Young. Duncan once initiated a mission to rescue a group of campers held hostage by an unknown psycho. The psycho threatened to kill a female hostage, but Duncan used himself as a shield to save the girl at the cost of sustaining paralysis as a result of getting struck with a bullet straight to the spine, although he managed to shoot the psycho before falling unconscious. This incident ended Duncan's career as a police officer in the Pacific Bay PD, thus motivating Amy to prove herself a capable police officer. As for his physical appearance, Duncan sports blue eyes and medium blond hair, and either dons a white dress shirt or a black bean jacket while sitting on a blue wheelchair. Furthermore, it is known that he likes riddles, uses snow chains, and carries the scent of blackberries. Role in Case(s) Duncan was mentioned several times before the player was transferred to White Peaks in response to Chief Marquez's campaign to curb rising crime rates in the district. Leap of Death wrote this card to welcome Amy back to White Peaks.]] Surprisingly, Duncan and Bobby Prince (Amy's high school sweetheart) wrote a "Welcome Back" card for Amy following the closure of Anjulie Cruz's murder investigation. Moments later, Amy took some time to physically introduce the player to Duncan for the first time. Hearts of Ice Duncan made his second appearance to fill Amy in regarding "The Night Walker", a boogeyman who supposedly comes out of the forest to snatch people away. Despite Amy's initial objections, in which she refused to buy Duncan's story about the Night Walker, Duncan required his research about the Night Walker to continue. So Amy and the player went to the candy shop near the Love Village, and found urban legend hunter Roberto Vasquez's journal which the player then unraveled and shipped to Hannah Choi for examination. .]] Hannah was able to confirm the three women Roberto mentioned on his journal to have disappeared, although the police refused to believe Roberto's story. Amy agreed to follow Duncan's plea to keep an eye for any disappearances just in case light about the Night Walker would unearth in the future. Into the Woods Duncan continued his probe for the Night Walker after Frank Knight and the player closed Paula Mahler's murder investigation, requesting the player accompany him throughout his inquiries. First the player accompanied Duncan in asking Allen Muir for full cooperation in Duncan's inquiries, to which Allen claimed that the Night Walker was once a legit man, and suggested Duncan and the player to check the forest clearing as Allen believed the old stones offered magical protection against the Night Walker. 's notes regarding the Night Walker.]] Duncan and the player found a notebook which the player then unraveled to be notes regarding the Night Walker. Dr. Russell Crane concluded that Melody Rivers was the author of those notes. Dr. Crane couldn't help but notice Melody's interest in the Stone Circle not to mention her fascination with the Night Walker. Duncan felt alarmed about Dr. Crane's findings so he and the player hurried to give those notes back to Melody. Melody mirrored what Allen told Duncan earlier on—the Night Walker was once a legit man who served but got disfigured in the Civil War. Instead of being treated as a hero, he was treated as a monster due to his disfigured face. Duncan then hoped what Melody told the player would increase the authorities' awareness of the Night Walker fiasco. The Hunger Planes Duncan had to fill in for his sister after the trauma she faced during the shocking arrest of Bobby alongside Frank acting on Chief Marquez's orders to extract Celine Dernier and Alice Blick respectively. 's journal on the Night Walker.]] Duncan was charged with finding Alice, which she didn't take well after he managed to do so. Duncan told Alice she was mentally unstable but she asked Duncan and the player to find her journal in the crash site instead, which the player successfully did after having a look inside Alice's backpack. The player had to forensically dust the journal as the ink was destroyed in the snow. The journal unearthed yet another mystery about the Night Walker: the Night Walker had prosthetic limbs to walk since they couldn't walk that well. Duncan didn't understand the sketch pretty well, so he had to have Russell examine the sketch before giving the journal back to Alice. Russell made it clear that the original Night Walker lost his leg during the Civil War, which were grounds for them replacing that leg with a prosthetic leg. Duncan didn't believe this because this would prove that the Night Walker would be about 150 years of age, which was way beyond the normal life expectancy of 75 years. Duncan opted to give the journal back to Alice after Russell's analysis. Duncan told Alice that her Night Walker notes were authentic, to which she replied that they were right that the legend existed. Alice also took time to tell the team about the history of the Night Walker, including but not limited to the disappearances which occurred in a 150-year window. Russell then relieved Duncan after Alice called it a day. The White Peaks Project Duncan didn't play much significance in this case with the exception of asking Frank and the player to reason with Miriam (his mother and Amy's) after he caught both Miriam and Amy in a furious argument at the Youngs. Moreso, Miriam viewed Duncan as a real cop and tends to act colder in front of Amy. The End of the Night Duncan was treated as a suspect after being spotted by Amy and the player in the scene of the crime, where Roberto was found punctured to death with icicles. Although Duncan seemed to be innocent at first, he was ultimately found guilty of grand homicide after evidence incriminated him as Roberto's killer. Duncan was aghast to know that the player managed to incriminate him as the one who killed Roberto, to which Amy assumed that the player made a false arrest, but as Amy was ready to concede, Hannah waltzed in with Roberto's phone. Hannah had to spend tedious minutes to retrieve Roberto's recording in its entirety and she was ready to present never-seen-before footage of Roberto's murder. Roberto was spotted by Duncan, whom he thought was the Night Walker. Roberto wanted Duncan to scatter away, but Duncan told the urban legend hunter not to be scared. Roberto knew what Duncan had been up to, and as such, he attempted to out the truth behind the missing women to the police, but Duncan wouldn't let Roberto have things his way, so he taught himself how to walk after being crippled by a gunshot with a thirst for blood, and to demonstrate his power, he punctured Roberto to death to cover his tracks. Amy was fed up with Duncan due to the lies he infused to White Peaks, so she pointed her gun to Duncan, stating that he admitted to his wrongdoings now that Hannah told the truth thanks to her presentation of the never-seen-before footage from Roberto's phone. Duncan pleaded with Amy to drop the charges for the love of her family, but Amy chose the law over her family and permitted the player to send Duncan to trial. Judge Dante informed Duncan that he punctured Roberto to death with icicles not to mention him being liable for freezing at least three missing women to death under the Night Walker guise, proving the Night Walker legend to be a fad. Judge Dante was surprised that Duncan never told anyone he could walk after being crippled from a gunshot years before the events of the case, to which Duncan replied no one deserved to know this, thus concluding that he has the right to keep secrets that would benefit his person. Duncan then took a stand as to why he used the Night Walker persona. Duncan was one of Pacific Bay PD's finest assets, but when he was forced to step down as a police officer due to him being shot in the spine (not to mention being confined in a wheelchair), he left with his pride shattered in ruins. After being paralyzed, Duncan healed his paralysis to walk again, but he made things clear that he had a lot in common with the original Night Walker—a mythical creature that was once a legit man who served but got disfigured in the Civil War and, instead of being treated as a hero, was treated as a monster due to his disfigured face. Both Duncan and the original Night Walker were heroes shunned by society. Judge Dante then wanted to know why Duncan froze the three women to death, to which Duncan responded that the three women represented what he lost as a cop: beauty, youth, and happiness. Duncan wanted to preserve those women in ice so that they wouldn't be broken like him. Duncan then admitted that he killed Roberto since the victim nearly blew his cover. Duncan was indicted for the murder of Roberto Vasquez, the series of brutal murders in White Peaks as the Night Walker, and for unknown counts of obstruction of justice, which was enough for Judge Dante to issue a lifetime jail sentence for Amy's brother. This pyrrhic victory left Amy shattered emotionally. Trivia *Duncan is the only killer to first appear as a minor character and then appear as a suspect in a case before turning out to be a killer in that very case. *Duncan qualifies as a serial killer since he has evidently killed more than four people over a period of more than a month, with down time (a "cooling off period") between the murders. **Moreso, Duncan is one of the serial killers to appear in the game. *Duncan is the only killer in the White Peaks district to receive a lifetime jail sentence. Case Appearances *Death by Moonshine (Case #65, or Case #9 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Payback (Case #68, or Case #12 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Killing Time (Case #72, or Case #16 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Cloudy with a Chance of Murder (Case #75, or Case #19 of Pacific Bay; mentioned) *Leap of Death (Case #81, or Case #25 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Hearts of Ice (Case #82, or Case #26 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *Into the Woods (Case #83, or Case #27 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *The Hunger Planes (Case #84, or Case #28 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *The White Peaks Project (Case #85, or Case #29 of Pacific Bay; during the Additional Investigation) *The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay) Gallery Duncancase30.png|Duncan, as he appeared in The End of the Night (Case #86, or Case #30 of Pacific Bay). Miriam.png|Miriam Young, Duncan's mother. Amy_-_-1.png|Amy Young, Duncan's younger sister. Amywithbrother.png|A photo of Duncan and Amy. YoungADV.png|An old photo of (from left to right) Amy, Duncan, and Virginia. Duncan's_Badge.png|Duncan's badge. C86KillerJailed.jpg|Duncan, sentenced to life in jail for the murder of Roberto Vasquez and for a series of brutal murders that took place in White Peaks committed under the guise of a mythical creature known as "The Night Walker". duncanmugshot.jpg|Duncan's mugshot. Category:Criminal Case Information Category:Characters Category:Suspects Category:Killers Category:Serial Killers